1. Technical Field
This invention pertains generally to a luminaire, and more specifically to a LED luminaire.
2. Description of Related Art
Cobra head luminaires often include a single metal halide, high pressure sodium, or other high intensity discharge lamp enclosed within a cobra head luminaire housing. The cobra head luminaire housing may be mounted to a support structure such as a pole and used to illuminate an area such as a roadway or parking lot. The high intensity discharge lamps are connected to a power source and may have a life span in the neighborhood of approximately 24,000 hours. The high intensity discharge lamps may require five minutes or more to ramp up to full output following a power outage. Many cobra head luminaires utilizing a high intensity discharge lamp, such as those classified as having an IES Type III long distribution, may be classified as a semi-cutoff luminaire.